A Million People
by gleehoaghost
Summary: The two best friends, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, who have known each other for years, develop a crush on each other. With the help of their long lost, but now found friends, will they they get together? First Story!
1. Chapter 1

A Million People

They are mid into their second year of college at Cambridge.

**Nina's POV**

We sat in his room doing our college work, as I smiled at his concentration frown. He looked up from his homework. "What are you smiling at Nina?" he asked. I blushed and looked down. Fabian chuckled at my usual shyness.

"Well, you have this certain face when you concentrate. It's adorable, really." I explained, looking deeply into his eyes. He smiled his bright smile that could light up the world. And that's exactly what it did. His smile lit up my world and it was not just his smile. It was the way he walked, talked, everything.

This crush started on the first day of the the school year, which feels so long ago. I remember that day.

**Flashback**

_I traveled into the school yard, where the Upperclassmen guys were throwing around a ball and_ _the freshman hustled through, managing to find some one to actually help them. I searched for Fabian through the crowd._

_There he was. HIs dark chocolate hair lightly moving in the air, his smile as bright as ever, his eyes alit. He started walking up to me, with more charm and confidence than ever. A ping of butterflies appeared in my stomach and a wave of shyness consumed me. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Fabes.' _

_"Hey Nins!" Fabian exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I could smell his Old Spice cologne, as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. 'What is this feeling?" I questioned myself internally. "Well, are you going to say hello?" His deep british accent sent shivers up and down my spine, goosebumps popping up on my arms._

_"I just missed you,Fabes," I muttered into his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist. After a few minutes, I separated slowly and looked into his sea blue eyes. There was a certain longinging in his eyes as he was looking at me. I then noticed he wasn't just looking at me, he was staring at my lips! And I started staring at his, wondering what was happening with me._

_I backed away and smiled, "First one to the flat wins!"_

**Flashback over**

"Well, I'm glad I can make you smile Nina," he spoke, interupting my daydreaming. I looked back at him, with a shocked face. He shook his head and went to back to his homework. I chuckled. 'I wonder if he likes me?' I thought, hoping he did. "EEEEEEEEEEEEP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Million People **

**Fabian's POV**

I looked back to my homework when I heard a ear splitting squeal. Nina and I looked at each other with confused looks. "I guess one of our new flatmates are here," Nina sighed. "Did that squeal sound familiar to you?" I nodded as we both stood from my bed and walked to the door.

"Amber? Is that you?" I asked the white-blonde figure, being replied with an Amber Millington's world known, breath taking hugs. "Ambs! Can't breathe!" I managed to say. Amber released us, squealing once again.

"I can't believe I found you guys! Why haven't you texted, skyped, wrote or called any of us?!" she screached. Nina and I went to speak, but Amber shushed us. She walked around us, like she was investigating. "Are you two dating?!" she exclaimed, starting to jump.

"No.""NO!" Nina and I said, well she said I frantically yelled it. Nina looked at me with a hurt expression plastered on her face. "I didn't-" I sputtered out, being interupted by Amber.

"Excuse us, Fabian. I- We- have to, ummmm, go to the bathroom." Just like that, Nina's arm was yanked by Amber's and they traveled to the restroom.

I wallowed in my self pity. I have this crush on Nina that makes me do stupid stuff, what just happened for example. 'I'm such an idiot!' I thought, putting my hands in my face. "When are you planning on telling her?" Amber's voice appeared from the doorway.

"What are you t-talking about?" I questioned, hoping she didn't sense my nervous stutter. She slowly traveled to the couch and sighed while sitting down.

"Don't pretend to be dumb, Fabes. Remember? I have a sixth sense, which helps me recognize when people like each other. So, again when will you tell her?" she reminded me of her match making days. I sighed, knowing I was busted.

"You're good," I chuckled. "Where's Nina, first?" Amber told me of where Nina was and moved her hand in circle, motioning me to continue. "I don't think I want to tell her," Amber's mouth gaped at this. "She doesn't like me anyways, Ambs." With that said, her face was even more suprised, which I thought was impossible to do.

"Fabian Rutter! You MUST be blind to not see that she REALLY likes you!" Amber stood while waving her hands in the air. I shook my head.

"I think your "sixth sense" is a little messed up now," I paused, then waved it off. "I'm going to finish my homework, Ambs. Good luck unpacking."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimmer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis. Only own my ideas and characters.**_

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was saying something when Amber grabbed my hand, made an excuse, and brought me to the small bathroom. "OMG! You are totally in love with Fabian!" Amber squealed while jumping. I blushed and nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even like me." I looked down, a tear flowing down my face. Amber lifted my chin and gave me a tissue, which I gratefully accepted.

"You are obvious, but Fabian looks likes he holding a huge sign saying 'I LIKE NINA!' I don't know how you haven't noticed." Amber said, like I should have known all of this. I remembered back to the first day of school, when he was looking at lips with a longing in his eyes. I didn't care to mention it to Amber because she would make it a big deal.

"Whatever Amber, you're imagining things." I waved off. After a moment or two, Amber got this look in her eyes that had this determination. She grabbed a notepad out of her purse and started to scribble down what she was thinking.

"Hey Nina? I looked in your cabinets and refrigerator earlier and you guys have like nothing, so here's a list of what I think we need and you can just add on to it." she handed me the notepad and pushed me out the door. I turned around in time to see her scurry back to the living room.

**TIME JUMP**

I looked back down at the list while traveling the way to my car and called Amber. "This is Amber Millington speaking. How may I help you?" Amber sing songly replied.

I rolled my eyes. "It's me, Amber. Ummmm, nothing on this list is at the store, so you're going to have to order it." The only thing I heard over the phone was a grunt before she hung up. 'She's such a drama queen.' I thought.

When I was half way home to the flat, my phone started to ring. I clicked the button for bluetooth and answered with a "Hello?"

"Oh Hey it's Fabian, ummm, I know this could have waited until you got home, but I was thinking that since we haven't got to really hang out with midterms...that we could go out to eat and catch up tomorrow?" I started to smile.

"Hmmmmm, I'll have to think about it," I replied playfully.

"Don't keep me waiting toooooo long," he said back as playful as me. I giggled.

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'll see you at home in about 20 minutes, ok?" I said, feeling the torture of having to wait for the next day.


	4. Asking

**A Million People**

**Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis, just my own ideas and characters.**

**Fabian's POV**

"YES!" I gleefully yelled after the call ended. I was filled with happiness until I thought about her side. Did she think it was just a friendly gesture, like I tried to make it seem? Or did she see through the facade? I shook my head, waving off the facts of what it was and another wave of happiness crashed into me.

"What are you yelling about?" Amber questioned with her mucus green face mask on. I tilted my head to the side, mouthing 'sorry'. "This better not be a usual thing." she pointed at me. Amber twirled herself around, waltzing out of my room. I shook my head whilst my smile returned.

I called the newest and best restraunt in the city called Pétrus and made a reservation for tomorrow at 19:00 (7:00p.m.). I then checked movies that are playing. _Into the Woods. _I remember Nina wanted to see this and the trailer looked good. _8:15. _Perfect. **(A/N: I don't know if it's the best and newset restraunt, it's just REALLY expensive. Also, I don't know if **_**Into the Woods**_** is in the U.K.) **

"I'm back! AND I brought back pizza from A'la Pizza's!" Nina yelled from the main doorway. I quickly turned off my phone and made my way to the kitchen to get myself some Pepperoni pizza. I get own pizza because the girls only like cheese.

Amber walked in right after me, opening the box and grabbing a slice. "MMMMMMMM! I've missed their pizza." I glanced at Nina and noticed that she was staring at me. Her eyes widened and she turned away, her blush obvious. I smiled and look back down at my pizza.

'Was Amber right? Does she really like me?' I questioned myself.


	5. Getting Ready

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis! I wish!**_

**Nina's POV**

**Time Jump to Next Night/ Date Scene**

I rummaged through my closet, searching for a dress tonight. I didn't have anything elegant enough for an expensive restraunt. I sighed, knowing my solution. I treaded out of my room and down the hall to Amber's room. I hesitated and then knocked quietly.

The door swung open in a matter of seconds, revealing Amber and her bright white smile. "Did you need something Nins?" she looked me up and down. "You're not wearing that, are you?" She pointed at me, refering to my oversized black shirt that made the sleeves travel down my arms, exposing my shoulders. I had on white washed jeans and black flats with a small bow across the fronts.

"One, no. I was not planning on wearing this. Two, that's why I came here. I don't have anything to wear, so can I... recieve some help from you?" Amber's eyes went wide, legs jumped up and mouth relinquished a squeal. Her arms dragged me into the room and slammed the door.

Amber forced me onto the bed. She traveled to her closet, retrieving about 15 dresses or so. "So? Which one?" I went to speak, but she wasn't finished. " I think this blue one would go with your eyes. BUT this black one would give you a figure of a model!"

I searched through the mountain of dresses. I tossed a few aside, knowing they weren't me. It wasn't until I got to the last one, is when I found THE dress. It was a white, sleeveless mermaid dress. The heart neckline was above a braided gold belt. The bottom transformed from white and faded into a glittering gold. "This is it."

I went into Amber's bathroom and changed into the dress. I waltzed out, holding the sides of my dress. Amber turned at the sound of me clearing throat. Her smile went wide and we squealed, holding each others hands and jumping up and down in a VERY girly way. "I know EXACTLY what i'm going to do with your hair!"

She, again, forced me in front of her dressing table. Amber brought over curling iron and plugged it in. Waitng for it to heat up she grabbed some accessories and laid them on the vanity and then started to curl my naturally wavy hair.

An hour and a half went by and I was ready. My light brown hair twisted into curls,falling down below my chest. Amber had retrieved a small gold headband and placed it on my head. My face had light makep on. My eyes, same as my dress, faded from white(light/ little noticable) to gold and my eyelashes flashed with brown and gold mascara. My neck had a necklace with a letter N that dangeled above my dress. To finish the outfit off, Amber had found gold sandals that would only be seen if I raised up my dress.

"You look beautiful Nins!" she gasped. I glowed as I looked at my reflection, feeling like I was the prettiest I have ever felt like. A knock came at the front door. We curiously looked at each other and went to answer it. Amber opened the door and mouths went wide.

"Oh my gosh!"


End file.
